Deja vu
by Miss Wong
Summary: A las doce de la madrugada ya se encuentra recostado en su cama. Una hora después, cae en un profundo sueño. Para las tres de la mañana, comienzan las pesadillas. Lleva un ángel en el alma y mil demonios en su cabeza. Haise/dark!Kaneki. Viñeta. Spoilers.


**«Deja vu»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

**Summary:  
**A las doce de la madrugada ya se encuentra recostado en su cama. Una hora después cae en un profundo sueño. Para las tres de la mañana, comienzan las pesadillas. Lleva un ángel en el alma y mil demonios en su cabeza Haise/dark!Kaneki. Viñeta. Spoilers.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Dark Kaneki, madafakas._

* * *

_**—o—**_

A las doce de la madrugada ya se encuentra recostado en su cama con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro a través de la ventana. Una hora después, sus ojos se cierran y cae en un profundo sueño.

(Para las tres de la mañana, comienzan las pesadillas).

Su colchón se convierte en un charco de agua involuntario mientras Haise se remueve de un lado a otro, sintiendo su cuerpo atravesar un profundo infierno que lo quema poco a poco, cae en un vacío profundo y solo ve oscuridad, una silla en la que se encuentra sentado y una laguna de sangre sobre sus pies. Entonces él aparece.

Hasta ahora nunca fue capaz de ver su rostro, siempre se esconde detrás suyo, demasiado arrogante y cobarde a la vez. Sus manos se deslizan por sus hombros hacia su pecho con demasiada delicadeza, sus uñas son tan negras y Haise puede jurar haber visto aquellas manos antes. De hecho, son muy parecidas a las suyas.

«Déjame entrar... déjame, déjame, se que me quieres, déjame, déjame, déjame»

Lo repite hasta el cansancio y Haise no se lo permite, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y gritando un desesperado «¡ya cállate!» que parece perturbar a ese _demonio_. Él ríe, divertido, preparando una venganza. Se oye un crack a sus espaldas y millones de cienpies recorren su cuerpo. Se introducen en su boca, sus oídos, sus ojos, están por todas partes y Haise cae de la silla mientras se retuerce en el suelo, sus huesos resuenan y el dolor se intensifica hasta que no puede pensar con claridad.

(_Ah, esto me gusta_).

«Así es... torcer y cortar, sangre... sangre... puedo sentirla»

Su voz se distorsiona y ya no es él, alguien más ha tomado posesión de su cuerpo y ese dolor se siente demasiado bien, necesita más, y más, y más, su garganta arde y sabe que necesita morder algo, pero no sabe qué. Sus ojos arden y uno de ellos empieza a sangrar, ¿qué es esto?

(_«Voy a medio matarme... já, ¿puedo hacer eso? Que tus entrañas sean revueltas gentilmente. Genial, genial, genial»_)

Aquellas sensaciones se sienten conocidas, porque mil menos siete y siete menos, siete menos, siete menos se oye demasiado familiar en sus labios rotos y su llanto le produce risa. Aquel demonio ríe con él, aunque Haise no puede verlo.

«¡Déjame, déjame! Ah... que jodido estoy. ¿Yo (Rize)? ¿Yo (Yamori)? Yo... Yo soy... Yo... Ka... K...»

El demonio se acerca rodeado de penumbras negras y solo distingue un ojo tan carmesí como la sangre que tanto ansía probar en esos instantes y no sabe porqué.

—Sí —habla la bestia, puede oír satisfacción en su voz—. Somos Kaneki.

_Kaneki._

Haise despierta de un sobresalto con el corazón palpitando deprisa y lágrimas de sangre sobre sus mejillas. Mira la hora, son las cinco de la madrugada y para cuando se dirige al baño a mojarse el rostro, el nombre de aquel demonio es borrado de su mente casi de inmediato. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

Mira su reflejo sombrío, sus ojeras y su pálido cabello e involuntariamente truena sus dedos. Crack, y sonríe perversamente sin siquiera entender por qué lo hace. ¿Pero qué clase de epifanía es esa?

(Tan solo un muchacho confundido que lleva un ángel en el alma y mil demonios en su cabeza).

_Deja vu._

* * *

Amo que el antiguo Kaneki se convirtió en una especie de** espíritu/demonio/dobleidentidad** para Haise y que constantemente lo está perturbando. Es como si dos almas estuvieran** reclamando por un mismo cuerpo**, luchando por saber a quién le pertenece.

**Haise** es como el Kaneki del principio (dulce, tierno, amable) pero más experimentado **y guapo** (¿?). El otro Kaneki es un **sádico madafaka** que disfruta romper huesos y dar clases de matemáticas a sus víctimas. Sorry Haise.

**#TEAMSADISTKANEKI.**

**¿review?** ;_;

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
